Music Is Love In Search Of A Word
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: No words can describe, no title to be defined; they just are. Series of stand-alone song fics. Jalex. View as siblings or more, your choice. Eye of the beholder and all that... Currently Playing: Cobra Starship "Good Girls Go Bad"
1. Natural

**Title:** Music Is Love In Search Of A Word

**By:** Sweetwater Gal

**Summary:** No words can describe, no title to be defined; they just are. Stories of Justin and Alex told through different song lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP. Sidney Lainer owns the quote "Music is love in search of a word." The songs/lyrics I use are all owned by various artists. I own nothing except the key to my Imagination Land. Unfortunately Cartman is the gatekeeper so… Good luck with that.

* * *

1. **_Natural_**

__

Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way…

Justin knew irony like the back of his hand. Really, how could he not considering that he believed in both science _and_ magic? Science and magic; two mediums that rarely go hand-in-hand because of their likelihood for contradictions.

Science relied on facts and figures and numbers. Theories were abundant and necessary if only to later be backed up by (preferably concrete) proof.

Magic coincided with chance, luck, wistfulness and belief. Spells, potions, supernatural abilities; existence made by unexplainable (more often complicated) forces revealing itself into our reality.

Science reveals onto us the creation of stars.

Magic allows us to hold onto them within the palms of our hands.

Justin relied on this irony. He could even go as far as to relish in it. Why not? Most people would be lucky to believe in the truth of the explainable _and_ live with the _un_explainable every day of their lives.

Except…

__

We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We got each other baby come what may (come what may)  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)  
Cos when you touch me the reaction it just blows me away

He loved her. This he was sure of.

He loved her even before she even laid eyes on him. Long ago (despite future snide remarks) when his mother had announced the new addition into their lives, Justin knew deep inside his young heart that he'd love her.

Science explained that siblings potentially share more genetic material because of their inheritance of genes between their parents.

Magic revealed that (besides blood) he was to inherit, alongside her, powers from their paternal side of the family.

Science defined their shared physical traits; the dark hair, the Italian nose, the Spanish eyes, the "ha! I knew it!" smirk.

Magic blessed them with an intense, often volatile, bond; annoyance into concern, pranks into hugs, bickering into encouraging, sneers into smiles, rivals into partners, anger into joy.

Science lectured that his heartbeat is triggered by electrical impulses. That a regular heart beats around 50 to 99 times a minute.

Magic illustrated that his heart leapt at the success of a spell. Especially if the reward was a grateful, often rare, smile from the girl whose own heart he cherished with every fiber of his body.

__

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural…

Justin loved Alex. No question about that.

He was her older, reliable brother. She was his little, mischievous sister.

Science says they are siblings.

Magic whispers they are friends.

And yet…

And yet _Love_… Well, Love sings otherwise…

* * *

**Natural**; _S Club 7_

**  
A/N:** I suck at updates. Look into my prior work and you'll see my track record. However… I think a project like this one, where it's essentially a collection of "song-fics" it might be easier for me to just continue writing without one big messy plot to focus on and ultimately (sadly my weakness) lose.

Review at your own discretion. I'm mainly doing this to revel in the chemistry of David & Selena that had given birth to the beauty of Jalex.


	2. I'd Lie

**Title:** Music Is Love In Search Of A Word

**By:** Sweetwater Gal

**Summary:** No words can describe, no title to be defined; they just are. Stories of Justin and Alex told through different song lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP. Sidney Lainer owns the quote "Music is love in search of a word." The songs/lyrics I use are all owned by various artists. I own nothing except the key to my Imagination Land. Unfortunately Cartman is the gatekeeper so… Good luck with that.

* * *

**2. _I'd Lie_**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
_

Twenty-something Harper wasn't at all surprised to be picked up at the airport by the recently college freshman Max Russo. In all honesty, despite an old instinctual hope for the arrival of either eldest Russo children, she had been thrilled that it was Max's smiling face she was welcomed with.

Because she was weary of her nine hour flight from west coast to east, Harper allowed the youngest Russo to regale her with his latest exploits. Much of it ranged from experimenting with facial reconstruction spells (ten different shades of irises), making a vow to swear off magical women (although his last flavor of the week was technically half-mortal, half unicorn; don't ask) and discovering a latent talent towards stand-up comedy (though a few had gone over her head because they were slightly inside-jokes concerning wizardry, she still chuckled out of politeness).

She had also noted that throughout the drive from JFK to Manhattan, Max had chatted endlessly on every subject except the one she was pretty sure she knew the answers to.

_  
He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
_

Upon arriving at his family's sub shop, with her bags in his hands, Max lead Harper into the darkened restaurant.

She made a slight remark about electricity bills, which caused him to smirk and twirl his wand with the flick of his wrist. As the lights came on, Max explained that his parents closed up early to prep for "their" arrival.

Harper knew of whom he spoke of, and she knew of the tone that had enveloped Max's usually jovial voice. When she inquired about that tone, the youngest Russo blinked at her.

Tone? What tone?

_  
He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...  
_

Immediately slipping into the confused role he was infamous for, Max casually shrugged and offered Harper something to eat. His treat. Maybe one of his famous "To the Max" sandwiches; revised and entirely edible.

As he retreated into the kitchen area of the sub station, Harper allowed a sad sigh to escape her lips…

_  
He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my makeup  
And pray for a miracle  
_

A week had passed since that night. The subject had never been brought up until the morning she had walked past Max's bedroom and heard the strumming of a guitar.

Harper snuck her head in, despite a slight fear of startling him into turning her into a radish… again (don't ask).

In the middle of the song, with his back facing her, Max acknowledged her presence and invited her in. Before she could ask, he then explained that he had memorized the sound of her footsteps.

Her footsteps?

Max flushed slightly before recovering quickly (and as naturally as his sister) by explaining that he was bored enough to memorize the footsteps of _everyone_ in the house.

For the moment Harper accepted that as truth… for the moment. She sat herself down on the one space in his bedroom that wasn't a complete landfill; a corner spot on his bed. As the room filled itself with his strumming (a talent she only thought his brother to possess), Harper silently prayed for a miracle; for Max to finally open up to someone… anyone… her.

You're the only one, he began.

Only one?

That knows he played guitar. His strumming of a sad melody flowed through his tale.

Harper's breath hitched, Why?

He explained that had wanted to be a musician like… them.

He sighed as he recalled wanting to be taught the songs written by… them.

He stiffened at the memory of a new guitar in hand, paid for entirely out of his own pocket, and eagerly walking down the hallway, opening the door, and seeing… them.

Harper's eyes took in his sudden silence, cloudy eyes, and the wall that she could feel growing around him. A wall that, unknowing to everyone _including_ him, she had known the source of.

Because she was Harper. The colorful girl that no one could miss, yet always underestimated.

Much like a certain Russo.

She reached out, placing a gentle hand on his cold shoulder.

A second. A minute. A moment.

Max met her eyes, his faking a smile and hers shining concern. He tossed a carefree grin her way, shrugged and told her to forget what he had said.

Forget it because she didn't come home to spend time with dorky, kid brother Max.

Forget it because she came home for _him_… for Justin.

Because she was still in love with him, right?

Harper stared at Max.

Right?

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie  
_

… Harper slowly nodded.

Yes, Max, she was still in love with Justin.

After all, how could she not be in love with her best friend's brother?

* * *

**I'd Lie**; _Taylor Swift_

A/N: I had been dying to write a Harper/Justin story with a different twist to the song "I'd Lie." Seriously, I think this was my inspiration to writing this collection of Jalex song-fics. Again, review at your own discretion. Flames however will be dealt with my bodyguards Cartman (respect his authority) and Jacob Black (because you don't want to upset him).


	3. Pretend to Be Nice

**Title:** Music Is Love In Search Of A Word

**By:** Sweetwater Gal

**Summary:** No words can describe, no title to be defined; they just are. Stories of Justin and Alex told through different song lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP. Sidney Lainer owns the quote "Music is love in search of a word." The songs/lyrics I use are all owned by various artists.

* * *

3. **Pretend to Be Nice**

_Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes,  
And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise,  
Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied,  
I hope that you got that shirt on half price,  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before,  
And I don't think that I can take it no more,  
He's driving me right out of my front door,  
_

"Hey Justin, Elvis called. He wants his wardrobe back."

"You're just jealous I got to go shopping while you were stuck at home, grounded. Again."

"… what? Speak up, bro! I can't hear you over your shirt… You know… because it's so loud!"

"I knew what your insults meant, Alex. I'm not an idiot… You know… like you."

"Whatever, I'm out… Oh and Justin?"

"What?"

"The cops called. They have a light out on 34th and Second and they're in desperate need of something to stop traffic!"

_  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence, driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,  
_

"Justin, please."

"But dad…"

"You know you're the best."

"So why do I have to suffer? It's her punishment, not mine!"

"Justin, no one's going to argue that you're the best. If I had to predict the outcome of the competition, based on everyone's current standing; hands down you would be the one."

"So hire a tutor! But… make sure it's not an elf like last time--"

"I am. You're it."

"But--"

"And I like to think I'm not so much as _hiring_ as I'm… what's it called?, oh yeah, _ordering_. Because as a parent I can."

"Dad…"

"Look, son, Alex may seem… well, she may come off as--"

"Rude? Arrogant? Annoying? Pain-in-my--"

"_Difficult_. Alex may seem _difficult_ to handle… But let's be honest here. She's listens to you far more than me. She's your little sister, Justin. Regardless of what you think, she does look up to you."

"That's because I'm taller than her."

"Justin…"

"Sorry."

"Look, I know you don't want to do this. But you're going to. You know why?"

"Because I'm still technically a minor?"

"Because as confident as you are in magic, I think you know as much as I do that you'll end up learning more about your abilities the more times you have to correct Alex when she uses hers. Think about that, son."

"… Fine. I'll do it."

"Thought so."

"But I want to get paid the same amount as you had once paid Tutor!"

"You live here rent free as a _minor_… but that ends in a couple of months, son. Think about that."

_  
And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,  
And then he disappears for a week at a time,  
And then he shows up just like everything's fine,  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines  
_

"Two."

"… No. The answer is _Red_. Alex! Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Justin. Whenever someone starts talking boring all I hear is 'blah, blah, blah…'"

"Like your life is anymore interesting than the magic lesson I'm trying to conduct."

"Why yes it is! Thank you for the compliment!"

"It wasn't a compliment. It was sarcasm. Miss sleeps in late thus she's always tardy for school but like she gives a damn because she practically gets away with everything anyway!"

"That so is not me and you know it!"

"You're right… There are days where you barely attend much less become tardy."

"I knew you knew me."

"Sometimes you just disappear and then poof! Here's Alex! The world can now rotate because Alex has now made an appearance…"

"Wow, bitter much?"

"You say that you're always living in my shadow? That it's always _'Justin this'_ or _'Justin that'_? Well obviously you've never seen the world outside of your own _'Alex'_ bubble."

"What?"

"You heard me. _'Justin, Alex hasn't shown up for class, where is she?' 'Justin, Alex just got in trouble with the principal… again. Why aren't you making sure she's behaving?' 'Justin, look at Alex use her powers recklessly, fix it.'_"

"… but I thought you don't mind helping me fix my mistakes?"

"I'm your _brother_, Alex. Not your keeper. I help with your mistakes, not clean up your messes or makes excuses for them or even take responsibility for your _life_!"

"Well… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden! It's not like I ask for you to cover my ass every single moment of the day! Won't happen again!"

"Alex! Wait-- what-- where are you going?!"

_  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence, driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you  
_

"I'm sorry."

"Go away."

"Alex…"

"You're not stupid, Justin. Take the hint. Go. Away."

"Nope. Not going anywhere. Not until you hear me out."

"Oh, I've heard enough. I may not be bright, but I'm not stupid. I got the message loud and clear; Alex is too big of a troublemaker to care about, much less help."

"That's not true… Look, I'm sorry. I'm just-- I've just been over stressed with things at school, with Juliet moving, with magic… I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Regardless… you're right. I'm too much trouble for you to have to fix everything."

"But that's the strange thing… I _like_ that you cause so much trouble. I like knowing that I can fix things for you, that I can be responsible for you… That I may be your brother, but every once in a while it feels good knowing that you're completely dependent on me."

"I don't depend on you for _everything_."

"My wallet often says otherwise."

"_Justin_…"

"_Alex_…"

"So you really mean it?"

"Yeah…"

"So… I'm not a burden to you?"

"Well, maybe every once in a while you _could_ be a bit nicer to me… It helps to be reminded _why_ I took you on."

"Can I just pretend to be nice? You know… I have a rep."

"I suppose it'll do… for now…"

_But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Then everything in my life would be alright…_

* * *

**  
Pretend to Be Nice**; _Josie and the Pussycats_

**A/N:** It's been a while since I wrote dialogue... feels good. I honestly hadn't been planning on using dialogue for this song, but it just seems to _work_ better as an all dialogue story. I don't know... tell me what you think?

Oh, and I need an opinion as to the next chapter; "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship or "I Can't Stay Away" by the Veronicas. Trust me... either songs are gonna end up kind of steamy which is why I'm having a difficult time deciding which one to write first... Might end up writing both but I can't decide what to do first because I love them both!


	4. Tomorrow

**Title:** Music Is Love In Search Of A Word

**By:** Sweetwater Gal

**Summary:** No words can describe, no title to be defined; they just are. Stories of Justin and Alex told through different song lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP. Sidney Lainer owns the quote Music is love in search of a word. The songs/lyrics I use are all owned by various artists.

**Warning:** Expect overwhelming angst.

* * *

4.** Tomorrow**

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't._

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today...  
(Today)_

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The decision on who got to keep their powers shouldnt have been decided this way.

Not like this. Not by fate or destiny or whatever cosmic B.S. that denied free will!

This is not okay. This isn't right.

He had no right to make this decision.

Least of all today of all days.

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just dont._

He had smiled at her. Grinning as if he knew the answer to all her problems (which was most often) and was trying desperately not to be smug about it (which he always was).

She had rolled her eyes, yet for some reason allowed a grin to escape her lips.

Before he refocused his attention back to his brother, he started to mouth words to her. She feigned clueless, but deep inside she knew his message. His eyes started to stray away from her, but not before catching a glimpse of their signal.

A fist that blossomed into a open palm over her heart.

His face, so open and honest and filled with love and pride, was the last beautiful image of him that she refused to be tarnished by death.

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today..._

She remained locked in her room. Begging to be left alone.

Her father had been the one to sit her down and bear the heartbreaking news.

Typical of her behavior, she flew into a rage and demanded a spell to undo the damage.

Not too late. Never too late. Impossibility had no time limit... Impossibility wasn't like mortality, where a countdown was given until the final goodbye.

Magic could fix anything and everything. Rewind the clock of today, freeze the hours of today, undo the horror of today...

He had shaken his head and wrapped his arms around her.

It's too late.

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day..._

It was an accident.

That's what was finally classified on his autopsy.

Two brothers, both returning home from a game. One decided to foolishly step off the curb too earlier. Poor kid never saw the cab coming.

Lies.

The act was the accident. The death was intentional.

Two brothers, both returning home from a game. One decided to foolishly toss a baseball into the air, the other running into the open street and allowing himself to get hit. Before anyone (from cab driver to bystanders) could get a look at the poor kid bleeding, his older brother froze time long enough to try as much spells he could think of to save his baby brother.

None worked...

Save for one...

They say a brave man dies once, a coward a thousand times... His guilt would kill him a thousand deaths if he failed, he knew instantly he was no coward.

One regret lingered. Just one.

A delicate hand. A fist blossoming into an open palm over her heart.

He silently apologized for today and died hoping for her to someday have a better tomorrow...

_  
And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

They buried him today.

The two remaining Russo children stood immobile at his granite marker.

The youngest, dying slowly of survivor's guilt, seemed to have shed the innocence of his youth as he stood tall and committed to his decision.

The middle child, now oldest, had her palm open over her heart; communicating her grief, her heartache, her fear for the tomorrows without him.

The youngest drew whatever courage he had left (all nearly died that day) and told his sister of his decision.

Tears flew down her young face. Hot, angry, bitter, sad tears cascading until she had no will left in her to continue crying. Her brown eyes sought his.

No. No. No, no, no, NO.

Not today. Ask her about it tomorrow. Tell her his decision tomorrow. She knew she could never accept it whether he had told her this ten years from now, but just not today.

Not today.

His voice was as dull and lifeless as he looked.

"I don't want it, Alex. You're the family wizard now."

_Tomorrow it may change,  
__Tomorrow it may change..._

* * *

**Tomorrow**; Avril Lavigne

A/N: Inspiration for this one was entirely based on the latest Rescue Me episode at least the line about a brave man dies once, a coward a thousand deaths. I'm also in the middle of both "Good Girls Go Bad" and "I Can't Stay Away." Will have at least one of them within the next few days...


	5. I Can't Stay Away

Title: Music Is Love In Search Of A Word

By: Sweetwater Gal

Summary: No words can describe, no title to be defined; they just are. Stories of Justin and Alex told through different song lyrics.

Disclaimer: Disney owns WOWP. Sidney Lainer owns the quote "Music is love in search of a word." The songs/lyrics I use are all owned by various artists.

Ratings: uh… T verging on M…?

5. **I Can't Stay Away**

_This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away_

_Roses bloom  
In your dirty room  
I come to play  
'Cause I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

Her heart had been broken by him. Again. Citing that she never "gave" much into their relationship. Alex rolled her eyes at that word as she summoned a spell to tighten the atmosphere around Justin's head, an equivalent to physically tying a plastic bag.

His blood pressure had been increasing. Dangerously. His doctor informed him that, while studying "all the time" to maintain a high GPA was good and all, he needed to relax every now and then lest he suffer before graduating college. Justin inwardly sneered at that thought because it was thanks to all that "studying" that he was able to quickly deflect Alex's spell (a mind killer if there ever was one, he'd have to commend her on that later) and cast an air spell that was equivalent to an invisible whip; wrapping itself around her forearm and quickly pulling her startled body towards his side of the room.

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away_

Dingy. Empty. Cold. Vast. Cheap.

Alex choose to rent this flat for all those reasons and more. It also helped that it was on the opposite end of Manhattan from their parents' neighborhood.

She did a back flip, despite almost losing her arm. To get away, she summoned an instant fire spark to temporarily blind and distract him. It was a spell that she knew was a cheap-shot and one her father would never have approved of.

Then again, it's not like he would have approved anything about this whole sick affair and its designated location.

The floating candles around the room illuminate their faces, their shadows flickering and dancing much like their bodies as they circle each other like hunter to prey (which one was which they'd tell you differently).

The walls were soaked with a combination of water, mud, sweat, tears, and blood. Theirs of course. Deposit be damned, it added a darker element to what they were doing. It was also a constant reminder of what they were capable of._　  
_

_We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

The first time was because Dean (yes, she had gone back to him, glutton for punishment, who knew?) had cheated on her.

She was angry, bitter, wanting revenge… and yet didn't have the courage to actually do anything.

So Justin, the sight of Alex in pain made him only see red, decided to extract revenge. After all, he was a good brother wasn't he?

When Alex found out about Justin's plight (how could one not notice the bloody lip, an easy price for what Dean now looked like), for some reason that gave her the courage to do something…

So she flicked a fire whip at Justin, the origin to the scar on his left arm that oddly enough looked like a lightening bolt.

Confused, and more or less insulted, at her action, Justin did what he knew best; he countered with cloud storm that frizzed her perfectly sleek hair.

Both siblings had been studying extra hard (yes even Alex) on elemental spells since their battle in what seemed like another lifetime ago. So it wasn't at all surprising that their little tete-a-tete involved earth, fire, wind, and water.

Apparently knowing the simplest spells can cause the most conflicted results.

_I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

The second time was because Justin had found out that Juliet had gotten married (to some vampire from the northwest region, Seattle maybe?) and not even told him. He had stumbled upon it on her Wiz-Face status.

He couldn't get drunk. To think he had faced so many "terrifying" things in his life (he had dated a vampire for Christ's sake! and still maintained his mortality), and yet he couldn't handle getting shit-faced. He did buy enough alcohol to feed a small bar, and yet…

So Alex took it upon herself to finish what he couldn't start; she got drunk for him!

Couple of shots in, Justin realized he had one of two options; stop his little sister from drinking herself into oblivion, or join her.

Five empty bottles later, both siblings were sitting side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder, their wands inflicting tiny messages on their bodies.

Alex was too numb to feel the scorch as he wrote "troublemaker" on her left hand.

Justin actually welcomed the pain as she replied "wimp" on his leg.

The next morning, as is always after every game played and to be played, the wounds have all healed and scars all have disappeared. Memories of the night never to leave their minds or lips. No evidence of their masochistic actions…

… except for his initials on the bottom of her right wrist, knowingly hidden by her sleeves and colorful bracelets.

…. except for her initials on his left ankle, hidden and forgotten save for himself.

_I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn_

No one knew. No one would understand.

This was more than a game.

More than exercise… More than lessons… More than rivalry… More than addiction… More than therapy…

When he would burn, she'd cool the flames. When she would drown, he'd bring her back to shore.

More than life… More than death… More than hate… More than love…

She had art. He had school.

Life made them blood. Life gave them distance.

Yet… they could never stay away…

The air was thick with tension. Beads of sweat glistened off their bodies; Alex in a tight black tank top and leotards, Justin in a soaked wife beater and denim jeans. Both barefoot as their bodies shifted; step to the left, step to the right, counter, spin, stalk, glide, move, move, move…

Wands clutched, death grip.

Brown eyes. Green eyes. Focus on the other.

Her smirk, seductive and cunning.

His smirk, cocky and knowing.

Suddenly… stillness.

Silence so cold.

Save for their labored breaths and heartbeats drumming a chant to attack.

Wait… Wait for it…

One… two…

Alex pursued her lips, blowing a him a kiss and tossing a wink before disappearing.

Justin tightened the hold on his wand, mentally counting down to her appearance. He began walking in circles, never blinking because he knew… She was close… so close… so--

He whirled around, holding his free hand up to freeze a fireball in time before it struck. It took a moment, but that's all she needed.

Her body rippled into reality; her heat radiating and combining with his. So close were their bodies that they could feel their hearts beating rapidly and in sync.

Her lips whispered into his ear, breath tickling and causing a slight chill down his spine. He never stood a chance as she took hold of his wand from his grasp.

"I win."

_I can't stay away  
I can't stay away…_

_

* * *

_

**I Can't Stay Away**; The Veronicas

**A/N: **Something about this song just screamed for a scenerio like this... And now I can focus on "Good Girls Go Bad" and I had become inspired by other songs too, but hopefully you like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think!


	6. Good Girls Go Bad

**Title:** Music Is Love In Search Of A Word

**By:** Sweetwater Gal

**Summary:** No words can describe, no title to be defined; they just are. Stories of Justin and Alex told through different song lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP. Sidney Lainer owns the quote "Music is love in search of a word." The songs/lyrics I use are all owned by various artists.

**Ratings:** I changed my ratings and bumped it to M to be safe because of language and sensual nature.

**Acknowledgement:** To TaleWeaver… I had read your story "Blood And Bone" on LJ (don't have an account but I troll it every once in a while)… and it was HOT. That was so… HOT. I really love that line "He couldn't really think of a reason, except the one he was too embarrassed to say – that he needed _her_ to exist." Because I honestly think that pretty much sums up the beauty of their relationship; they BOTH need each other to exist. Love it!

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! Before we continue, I'm just letting you know for the time being I won't be updating for a couple of reasons; 1) I'm getting really absorbed in my Just In Case Files mystery that it's taking a lot of my creative juices, and 2) beauty of this one-shot song series, when I get inspired by another song, I can always update it so technically this "story" will never end whether or not I place it on hiatus. Eventually (because I love music!) I'll come back to this series…

So party people, get ready to bop your head and swoon to the Jalex! Especially as this "girl" goes bad…

**Good Girls Go Bad**

_I know your type (Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite (One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
_

She turned seventeen today and Alex was going to let the world know it.

Seventeen was a dangerous age. Seventeen said that you're still considered a child; that you're too young to play those adult games. Seventeen said that you're still considered a minor; that though you're old enough to know better, you can get away with so much more.

Seventeen was a seductive age. You can still be daddy's little girl… Yet you can also be his biggest heartbreaker.

She was smart. Not book smart like her brother… But she was _street_ smart.

Wise enough to allow the parental units to believe that she was venturing out with Harper to a double feature at the theaters.

Which one? her suspicious older brother asked.

The one at Union Square. was her casual response. With a touch of flair, she produced a pair of tickets already pre-purchased as proof to her story.

Seventeen was a sweet age. You can prove your maturity by agreeing to call in at the designated hours just so they didn't have to worry.

Sure, she agreed. To Alex it would be worth sacrificing twenty minutes of her clubbing time just to reassure her parents (hell, she already sacrificed twenty dollars on unused movie tickets).

_  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
_

Her dress had as much dazzle as her smile. Her eyes swept the dance floor and the urge to laugh victoriously bubbled in her stomach. This was easy… her thoughts giggled as her hips began to sway to the pulsing beats.

She felt the nervous talons of her best friend, gripping her bare shoulder (she really should have reconsidered the strapless attire if she had known Harper was going to freak out). She heard her whisper that "It's a bad idea." She rolled her eyes and told her friend to suck it up. It was her birthday, she could do whatever she wanted.

After all, she wasn't going to let her silver strapless dress, killer stiletto boots, or enchanted fake I.D. (just as good as a real one, but twice as expensive) go to waste.

Seventeen was a good age for Alex Russo… Twenty-two was an _excellent_ age for Lexi Ryan (and her "dorm mate" Harmony Fredrick).

_  
I know your type (Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy (That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _

"Harmony" had made herself scarce fifteen minutes into their clubbing adventure. Normally she'd be annoyed at an act of abandonment, but she was used to her best friend skirting out of dangerous waters.

Two shots of tequila later, "Lexi" felt a tap on her shoulder. She swayed a glance to her left and bit back a laugh. A guy with greased blonde hair and a tacky purple shirt leered at her that she couldn't help but imagine the words "Desperate and No Hell's Way" blinking over this fool's head.

He asked for a dance.

She politely declined.

He implored some more, offering to go easy on her while on the dance floor.

She smirked, suggested he take a hike down a steep cliff, and turned her back to him.

The atmosphere changed and before she knew it, she felt his sweaty hands grasp onto her arm and whirled her around to face him.

She gasped, appalled at her body having contact with him, and stunned that he dare invade her personal space.

He continued to leer and edge closer, annoyed that he was being turned down, and confident that he'll get a "Yes" out of her yet.

Seventeen was a cautious age that said she needed Justin. Seventeen screamed that no matter how old you fake yourself to be, you needed Justin to save you.

The greasy blonde with the ugly purple shirt attempted to flirt with her. Telling her that she had "Bad Girl" written all over her pretty face.

No.

Their heads whipped towards the deep threatening voice that joined into their space.

If the club's pulsing lights weren't enough to illuminate the room, her smile just about did it.

No, he said, she has "Get the fuck away from me, loser" written all over her face.

She watched the fool shrink back, but not before growling, What're you? The boyfriend?

"The boyfriend" grabbed "the loser" by the throat with an intensity she had never seen before. Her eyes widened, where the hell did he get the nerves and the strength?

Next time, he growled, you assume that a good girl like her has "bad" written all over, ask yourself if it's all over _her_ or the guy that's gonna kill you for even making that assumption.

_  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild _

Fear was coursing through her veins. Not fear of getting kicked out. More like fear of watching her brother commit murder before a lot of drunk witnesses.

Seventeen was a wise age that warned you had to be smart about things. Seventeen advised that while it may be fun to see blood shed because of you, it's not so fun to dry clean it off your pretty dress.

Feigning shyness, she grabbed hold of her brother's forearm (had it always been big? No, wait, focus) and cooed to the boys that her favorite song had started to play and that she needed her favorite guy to dance with her.

A moment (and a dazed blonde heading out the doors with his tail between his legs) later, she had shuffled herself and her protector into the middle of the gyrating mob of dancers.

Before whirling herself around to have her back against him, she had leaned in close to his ear and whispered a Thanks.

She felt him lean down, his hands finding their way to her swaying hips. Voice still as fierce and angry, his whispers were hot and slightly intimate against her ear.

You lied about the movies, he snarled.

Funny, she laughed, this isn't a Robot seminar.

She felt a smirk play on his lips (damn why is he so close?), So I lied.

And I'm in trouble, she replied with sass, what else is new?

Seventeen was a curious age. Curious because it not only wondered why he was here, but why his hands never left her hips and why his body moved in sync with hers?

Suddenly she felt her petite frame spin by the force of his grip until she was looking up into his eyes. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she stared incredulously at him. But it wasn't just the action that startled her, nor was the intensity of his gaze… it was the words (his voice husky and… sexy? Shit.) that came out of his lips,

Guess that makes two of us.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
_

Body to body. Touch to touch. Hands roaming with a fever too quick for the mind to stop and the heart to beg faster. Lips seeking what the eyes are hungrily taking in.

Seventeen was an hormonal age. The lines of right and wrong, moral and immoral, black and white… all blur.

Damn it sucks to be a teenager.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad...  
_

Breakfast the day after was uneventful. Their parents asked the kids how their night had been. Alex and Harper shared a look before the newly seventeen year old answered how they'd enjoyed the movies and will probably own them upon DVD release. Justin shrugged, dug himself into his pancakes and replied that after his seminar, he'd hung out with a bunch of his friends downtown at a club. Did he meet a girl there? his little brother inquired. Justin shrugged, Sort of…

When asked her name, Harper nearly choked as he said "Lexi."


End file.
